Smartest Mistake
by crazykenz
Summary: Practicing your powers on a well is not such a good idea when there is a certain miko using wells as a method of transportation, but in his defense! he might've actually done something not so stupid this time around...
1. prolouge 1

**HEYYO Minna-san! I just recently finished The series Merlin and this has been gnawing at my mind. **

**Will take place in merlins world! First few chapters will be of the moments before, during, and after the Inuyasha Final Battle!**

**Alright! Lets get started! Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the bottom of the screen!**

**~.~.~.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (though I wish I did) XD**

**~.~.~.**

The forest was peaceful, like a calm before the storm. There was a gentle breeze that floated among the leaves and the light scent of spring that followed it.

In a not so small but worn down clearing, a pair of figures preform various tasks. Benefiting the scene with their graceful movements… well almost.

"again" one figure muttered, the voice clearly male lacked any emotion except for a slight tinge of exasperation, if one knew how to read in between the lines.

This comment was directed at the second figure. Said figure took the shape of a woman who was going through a series of swipes and jabs as she went against her invisible opponent. The male watching her with the eyes of an instructor as he searched for any mistakes or flaws in her technique.

She paused in her routine, then started again, sweat ran down her face from her exertion, but her breathing remained calm and her movements were graceful abet lethal but graceful nonetheless. When she reached the same point in her practice he stopped her.

"again"

This continued a few more times before he corrected her mistake. Stopping her mid-swing he adjusted her arm just enough and explained why, then showed her the difference. She nodded and finished the routine.

Smiling in triumph she flailed onto the ground and sighed in relief.

"Fluffy-sama! Get off your high horse and come join me!"

"Miko, I thought we had discussed you not calling this one by that insufferable name"

"And I thought that we had discussed that I had a name. Not Miko; my name is Kagome." She replied exasperated "Come now say it with me KA-GO-M-"she stopped midsentence as she realized that her companion was no longer there.

"Sesshomaru?"

Looking around there was no sign of him and when she finally located him via aura he was a ways away from here.

Kagome frowned, standing up she stretched and sheathed her twin Sai's Tenshi and Ryu.

Leaving the clearing she walked in the direction Sesshomaru's aura had gone _That was uncalled for! Who does he think he is! Oh! Just wait till I get my hands on him!_

While she was preoccupied with her ranting she didn't notice the return of said taiyoukai who inwardly chuckled at her expense.

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts as she heard the snap of a twig close behind her. Flinging out her reiki she relaxed and turned to face her stoic companion.

"you know a little warning would be greatly appreciated for when you decide to play Houdini."

"This on knows not who you speak of Miko." He deadpanned "The enemy will give no warning when it strikes, you should never let your guard down. Especially when you are alone"

She smiled softly "that's why I have you"

His cold eyes melted as he stepped forward slightly to place and kiss on her forehead. She just stood there dumbly at his sudden display of affection, but eventually leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Regardless, this Sesshomaru would feel more at ease in battle if this one knows that you are aware of your surroundings. For this one will not always be at your side but this one will do everything that this one can to make sure that you are safe"

"Just shy of making me stay, because that is not going to happen." She said smugly "though I do believe that was one of the longest sentence that I have ever heard come out of your mouth" she laughed as she relished the feeling of contentment that flooded through her in moments like these.

But she was aware of the up and coming events that were to take place soon.

At the thought she tighented her grip on him slightly, and his thoughts seemed to be similar because he squezzed back comfortingly.

The final battle was close, and they knew it.

**~.~.~.**

**Ok! So I'm just going to post this all together since it would not make any sense to drag this out over the course of a few chapters.**

**As you all can see Kagome is to be paired with so there will be no crossover pairing. Please don't hate me! It just didn't suit the feel of this fic! (you'll see what I mean soon)**

**~.~.~.**

**Prologue prt2**

Daiyoukai and Priestess were headed back to the village of Edo when a series of inhuman screeches reached their ears: followed by the battle cry of "HIRAIKOTSU!" and the roar of a large cat.

Rushing to their aid Kagome didn't notice the large boomerang that was making a bee-line for her when Sesshomaru yanked her out of arms way by the waist.

With her securely tucked into his side he flew on his cloud over to the woman who was perched on the back of a large Neko youkai.

Nodding to the western lord she chastised the highschooler in his arms.

"Kagome-chan! You need to be more careful, Hiraikotsu almost cut you in half!"

"Yeah, but I'm fine now see?! Not a scratch on me!" Kagome retorted smiling "what was that all about anyways Sango-chan?"

Her face went abruptly serious as she nodded her head.

"it has begun"

Both went still as they mentally switched gears: they were at war.

**~.~.~.**

The trio flew toward the battle field with Sesshomaru taking the lead with Kagome standing next to him on his cloud as Mokomoko-sama wrapped itself around her slender waist. Sango flying to his right on Kiara.

The putrid stench of miasma began to infiltrate the Inu-youkai's nose as they flew closer.

Landing in the village Kagome let go of Sesshomaru just in time for an orange fuzz ball to launch at her with a loud "MAMA!"

Catching it the fuzz ball became a small boy with flaming red hair and a cute little fox tail that showed off his heritage. His little paws for feet balanced himself on her chest as he looked into her eyes.

"Whoa Shippo! I'm right here! It's ok!" Kagome said as she adjusted him so that he was cradled in her arms. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf and had her shirt in a death grip as he tried to relax.

Rocking him back and forth she began to hum to him as his tremors slowed and eventually stopped.

When he fell asleep she handed him off to Kaede-baa-chan and nodded to Sesshomaru and Sango.

Sesshomaru led the way to the Inuyasha forest to meet up with everyone else.

**~.~.~.**

They had decided to make the clearing with the well their base of operations. Being allied with the Lord of the Western lands had some major benefits, like a whole army of Inu-youkai who wanted Naraku dead as much as you did.

Kagome looked around as she took in the scene before her, or lack thereof.

"Where is everyone?" she inquired looking around worriedly.

Sango answered her "they already left for battle. I was sent to find you and Sesshomaru-sama so that we could end this."

Anticipation welled up in her as she nodded her head in determination.

"Then let's go!"

~.~.~.

The cries of battle could be heard long before they could see anything clearly.

When they were in eye sight of the battle they assessed the situation. The allied forces were wiping out naraku's minions left and right, but their numbers were many compared to the western lord's army. It was evenly matched.

Talking with Sango about a plan of attack Kagome froze as she felt the pull of the Shikon. She could feel the Darkness radiating from the far end of the battle field. That meant that Naraku was here, and he was not getting away.

Glancing at Sesshomaru she asked "Did you feel that?"

He nodded, glancing down at her she felt his arms tighten around her. This was it, the moment of truth. Who will win and leave here with the Shikon no Tama resting in their hands.

Sesshomaru landed behind a patch of trees so that they could land close to the battle field but out of sight so that they wouldn't be vulnerable.

Setting down Kagome he turned to the youkai slayer "slayer this Sesshomaru leaves Kagome in your care momentarily"

Nodding she turned away as she let them have their last moments, just in case. Sango had already said her goodbyes.

Sesshomaru took kagome in his arms and began to stroke her hair. She in turn snugged into his chest as she concentrated on his breathing and the steady beating of his heart.

Silence enveloped them, not that the couple minded.

"you come back to me in one piece do you here me fluffy?!" Kagome started forcefuly.

The lord allowed himself to chuckling if only lightly at her 'order' "yes ma'am. And you remember all the training from the past few months."

She nodded determinedly and stepped away. "Sango lets go. We can't keep them waiting for too long now can we?" she said.

"of course not Kagome, the Party's just getting started" 'whatever that means' Sango had heard Kagome say that a couple of times and it seemed fitting for the situation.

She chuckled at her friends attempt at using 'modem language'.

Nodding to Sesshomaru he bobbed his head just slightly before he disappeared in a blur of white.

Today was going to be a long day.

**~.~.~.**

**Well then, that will wrap it up for this chapter.. sorry for any grammer mistakes it's midnight and I have to get up early in the morning!**

**And don't forget to leave a review please! They make me feel awesome and give me more of an incentive to update!**

**Any critique is welcomed! Good or bad!**

**JaNe! :D**


	2. prolouge 2 ptr 3

**I know that it's short but please don't kill me! i'm almost tempted to just add it to the first chapter and that its just one big prologue.. and suggestions? also too I know that some of the spellings are incorrect! please tell me so that I don't make this mistake in the future! **

Kagome was exhausted, ducking as she swung around, sai in motion she decapitated a boar youkai. Its corpse falling to its knees as blood spurting from where it's head was supposed to be.

She heard a screech that was abruptly cut off as she turned in time to see Sesshomaru's green whip smoothly slice through a tiger youkai's body and watched the body disintegrate as the acid ate away at it's flesh.

She shot him a thankful grin before he turned around and used his Bakusaiga to cut down another Naraku puppet. It's death leaving a purple smoke and a small wooden doll.

Shooting out a barrier to encase those around her she let them take a break as the enemies on the outside attacked relentlessly, purifying as they hit the barrier.

She would not be able to hold it up for very long; their attacks hurt more mentally than physically.

Kagome collapsed on the blood soaked ground. The grass purifying to healthy bright green around the spot where she sat and sighed in exhaustion.

"Ok guys, we have 10 minutes until the barrier comes down. What have we gathered so far on Narakus location?"

It was Sango who started.

"The west side was a distraction, there were 4 puppets but no Naraku"

The priestess nodded "Koga?"

"Been picken up strays with dogface, we doubled back, all clear, no naraku"

She grunted "Good, the East side was a bust as well"

They stared at her in confusion "bust?" Miroku asked.

She sweat dropped "No Naraku" she clarified

They nodded in understanding. "Sesshomaru?"

"Naraku is in the northern section of the battle field" he said.

Inuyasha decided to make him self-known. "Well why didn't you say that sooner ya bastard?!" he exclaimed.

"Silence half breed"

"Like hell ass-"

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled "Now is not the time to be picking fights!" He growled as he stood, colorful language spewing out of his mouth, but it was quiet so no one bothered to pay attention.

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and dusted herself off; she purified the youkai blood off the sai till they gleamed, then channeled her energy into them until they glowed a bright blue.

"Alright then, we'll concentrate attack on the northern section of the battlefield. I intend to end this by sunset so, did I forget anything?" She asked making eye contact with the western lord. Taking injury inventory she was pleased to see that everyone had healed a substancial amount while under her barrier.

Kagome nodded her head and turned to face their opponents. Everyone follow suit as her shield came down.

~.~.~.

It took awhile but they managed to basically clear out the northern territory since Miroku used his wind tunnel, Kagome fried any saimoshu that tried to follow the hoard that tried to fly into the black hole.

Ahead of them, Naraku had been surrounded by multiple barriers with opponents under each one, and they only had one left. Aiming her bow she took a deep breath as she released the string.

Everything was silent as the arrow flew, it soared right through the barrier and shattered it like glass. The sound of the collapse was music to their ears.

Narakus eyes went wide with fear and then agony as her arrow continued on and struck him in the belly: right where the shikon was resting. The hanyou let out a shriek that only got louder as his body disintegrated away into dust.

And then it was over.

**okay! the prolouge is almost over. I just wanted to have proper closure for the first battle before she gets thrown in another! part 4 will be posted soon! so you won't have to wait too long before we meet merlin and Co. I have it written on paper but not typed.. -_-' shame on me! read and review please! those make me happy and post faster! everything is welcome! **

**~crazykenz **

**p.s. in desprate need of a beta, my grammar is aweful!**


End file.
